


Family

by Pretenditwasjustadream



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Arguments, Domestic, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretenditwasjustadream/pseuds/Pretenditwasjustadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every married couple has their arguments, even former hosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Haruhi stood by her dresser, which was pushed up against a wall, and stared at her husband. "Kyoya, I'm not leaving Japan," the brunette said in an annoyed voice. "You can't convince me to go, either."

The two had been married for just under a year now. Their relationship first surprised many of their friends; no one had ever suspected Kyoya of having feelings for her. When the two first started dating, no one thought that they would have lasted this long, either.

The former vice-president of the Ouran Host Club pushed his glasses up and sighed. Kyoya knew that his wife was stubborn, but he had always been able to convince her to do whatever it was he needed.

"Can you at least tell me why you won't go, Haruhi," he questioned, sounding both exhausted and exasperated.

"No, I won't. You should be able to respect my answer without having to question me!" Haruhi's brown eyes were filled with a look of annoyance. It had been the same question for the past three days and he still wouldn't let the subject go. Kyoya was determined to find out why. He _needed_ to find out why.

"It's not that I don't respect your answer," he said, trying to keep calm as well. "I do. I absolutely, one hundred percent, no doubt about it, respect you answer. I just want to know why you won't go to Germany with me."

Anger filled her body. She couldn't believe that he was pushing this question three days after he first brought it up at dinner.

_"Haruhi, our medical group just opened up a new location in Berlin, and they would like m to manage it for a year or two. Just until everything settles down. I would like for you to come with me."_

"I'm not writing you an essay, damn it!" she yelled, surprising the both herself and her spouse, not because of the volume of the exclamation, but because she had sworn at him. Haruhi had never been too fond of using such words, but every now and again, when she got particularly frustrated, one or two would manage to slip out.

The girl instantly mollified as her brown eyes widened a bit, and a hand came up to cover her mouth in shock. "Kyoya, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

He cut her off. "No, Haruhi," he said, his tone and posture also losing all tension

"You're right. I shouldn't have tried to make you explain everything to me. If you don't want to go to Germany, that's fine, but I don't want to be anywhere without you. I will tell them to send Yuiichi or Akito."

Haruhi didn't ignore his apology, but she also didn't respond to it directly. "It's just that...I don't want to leave my dad," she said, failing to meet his gaze. "He's the only family I have, and I don't want to just leave him here by himself. And...My mom is here. I know it sounds stupid, but I can't just leave. Her ashes are here, and I can't just leave...I'm sorry. I can't leave my only family behind, that's why I can't go."

Kyoya could pick up on her sadness, as she had never been too good at hiding it. He got up from his spot on the edge of their bed and moved over to her in two strides. "You don't have to apologize," he said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I understand if you don't want to go."

As she looked up at him, Kyoya gently pressed his lips to hers.

"But, Haruhi, please remember that I am also your family."


End file.
